nakufandomcom-20200215-history
Corinne the Raccoon
Personality Primary traits: Insightful, hard-working, reclusive, monotone 'Secondary traits:' Closed off to others, open-minded, prone to depressive streaks, lonely 'Alignment:' Lawful good (with Naku Village) Speech Accent: Character Description History Special Skills Swimming: Corinne, going against many raccoon instincts, has always loved to swim. She taught herself at a young age and enjoys it as a pastime. She's actually the best at swimming out of the rest of the Naku villagers. She's the source of many villagers' meals: fish. Stealth: Being quiet comes naturally to her. So does moving quietly and blending in to her surroundings. She is not a very fast runner, but her ability to hide in the brush makes up for that fact. Role in the community during peace Roll in the Marauder Wars Corinne was sent alongside many other Villagers to help defend Naku Village before it could be overrun by the hostile Marauders. As a pro at stealth, she was sent as a sentry to gauge the enemy's power and relay it back to her defending comrades. Upon spotting several enemies heading through Naku Forest straight for their village, she snuck back as fast as she could to the front lines and warned them, but unfortunately, the notice was too short and before any of them could put some of their more crucial skills to good use, all heck broke loose and the first battle began. During the fight, after Napoleon was shot by an arrow from the trees, she attempted so sneak around the battlegrounds to gauge again what back-up the opposing force had, only to be captured by Dorae the Bat. Held against her will for days, she eventually reasoned with Dorae about the logic and brainwashing behind the Marauder's tactics and convinced him to let her go. Without a chance to express her gratitude, once they were outside the fortress, he was gone. Unable to do anything at this point as a sentry, she slowly but carefully made her way back to the village. Notable Relationships Milo: Milo was one of the first misfits she befriended after leaving her family. Because of his gung-ho attitude and spunk, Corinne followed along with his plan to build a safe haven for the lost and rejected, which were becoming more numerous. If Corinne has feelings for Milo, she has never let on as much, nor has she denied it. Lance: Lance was the second misfit Corinne befriended, and with Milo's drive, Lance's enthusiasm, and her ability to plan and built effectively, the three worked together with some help to build Naku Village. Lance is one of her closest and oldest friends, but his optimism can sometimes clash with her depressive states and make them worse. Napoleon: Napoleon and Corinne share a love of introspection and quiet. Often the two will discuss philosophy and politics (what little there are in Naku Village), or just calmly confide in the stresses of their day. For this reason, Corinne considers him a friend, but to her gratitude, he knows when to leave her alone during her depressive states. Dorae: Though she hasn't known him long, Corinne formed a bond with Dorae during her emprisonment in the Marauder Wars. The two were at odds for quite sometime before opening up to each other and realizing the true intent of Halinka and her subordinates. She welcomed him to come to her village to live in peace, but after he set her free, he disappeared back into the lines of Marauder warriors and didn't see him after she left. Gallery Corinne5.jpg|Corinne has episodes of acute depression now and then Corinnesad.png|Corinne's bouts of depression often keep her up at night naku14.gif|Dorae the Bat succeeds in capturing Corinne for the Marauders naku1.jpg|Lance, Phineas, and Corinne take a happy photo together naku4.2.png|Corinne and Lance are old (and good) friends naku5.jpg|Phineas and Corinne enjoy a full moon night corinne3.jpg|Corinne has an affinity for water -- she's actually quite a good swimmer. naku3cards.jpg|Corinne and Phineas play a simple game of cards. corinne2shrug.jpg|Corinne ... shrugs. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Naku Founders Category:Naku Villagers